


JJ + Friends Headcanons

by Glimmerystarlight



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1, Gen, JJStyleWeek, friends - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons, largely inspired by my own group of friends!





	JJ + Friends Headcanons

\- Yuuri, Victor, Yuri, Otabek, Chris, Phichit, and JJ are all friends

\- Yuuri and Victor have been unanimously dubbed the group parents (lovingly, of course)

      - JJ totally looks up to them, and never fails to be amazed at how much he has learned from them

\- JJ and Yuri are very different in lots of ways, but they're surprisingly similar at their core

      - JJ was pretty shocked when he first realized this

\- JJ loves calling Yuri "Chaton" and teases _endlessly_   when he notice cat-like behavior from the feisty Russian

\- JJ enjoys getting through Otabek's seemingly prickly exterior

       - In JJ's opinion, Otabek is quite different than first impressions implied, but in a good way....JJ was pleased to find out Otabek is actually sweet and dorky, kinda like him

\- JJ thinks Phichit is the sweetest person ever

        - Phichit offhandedly complimented JJ's eyes early in their friendship, and JJ still thinks about it to this day

\- JJ knew of Chris before they actually became friends

        - JJ saw Chris around, but never actually made an effort to make friends for one reason or another

        - Chris and JJ share a similar taste in semi-obscure music....they have a lot of fun with it!

\- They all became friends when Yuuri organized a movie night and invited all of them

        - Yuuri was concerned about JJ and wanted to help the undercut make friends

        - JJ: *Later that evening, grinning from ear to ear* "I guess we're friends now, Chaton!"

          Yuri: *Charmed by JJ, but voice dripping with venom because he has a reputation to maintain* " _Friends_ being a relative term, asshole....don't get all cocky because we had a conversation"

          Victor: *elbows Yuri in the side*

\- Yuri and Otabek flirt platonically ALL. THE. TIME.

         - This may or may not make JJ slightly jealous, but that's mostly because flirting between the three has become somewhat of a competition

         - Yuri is very good at dishing some flirting out, and gets adorably flustered when flirted with

         - Otabek is amazingly good at setting up comments that Yuri can turn into something suggestive (both accidentally and purposely). Everyone is amazed at how Otabek can be on a roll with the flirting one minute, and say something suggestive that he doesn't realize is suggestive the next.

         - JJ is......well....JJ is adorably hopeless when it comes to flirting, even when it comes to platonic flirting with his friends (he hopes it's at least endearing)

         - *JJ and Otabek are having a meaningless argument*

             JJ: "Shut up...."

            Otabek: *Defiantly* "No"

            Yuri: "I can shut him up for you, if you want, JJ"

             JJ: "......not what I had in mind"

\- They love watching shows and entering fandoms together

          - Yuuri and Victor are the ones introducing the shows 99% of the time

          - Yuuri: *clearly tired* "Guys....I made a mistake..."

             *Everybody asks what happened*

             Yuuri: "I found a new show last night, and I stayed up watching it..." (He most definitely showed them a few episodes later that day)

          - They enjoy picking characters from the fandoms they're a part of

\- They talk about traveling together all the time....they have lots of trips they want to make happen

\- Card games and games in general are always very interesting with this group of friends

          - They are all extremely competitive, and I don't think more needs to be said about that hehe

\- They're all really protective of each other, and there are regular reminders to do things like eat, drink water, and rest

\- This was JJ's first big group of friends, and he adores them all with all of his heart

 


End file.
